Querida Luna yo deseo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Lo que Fujiki Yusaku no creyó imaginar, fue que ese pequeño y lindo gatito de pelaje blanco que se había encontrado la noche anterior, se convirtiera en un chico apuesto de piel bronceada y de ojos celestes se encontrará desnudo en su habitación. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?
1. Prologo

Era luna llena, aquella luna mítica a la que le podías pedir cualquier cosa y está cumpliría tus deseos. Era esa misma luna que lo habia acompañado desde siempre, su única amiga.

Era otra de esas noches oscuras en las que había tenido que escapar de aquellas criaturas de cuatro patas y colmillos gigantes que lo perseguían. Sin embargo, no creía que iba a poder llegar más lejos cuando su pata se encontraba lastimada.

Eran frías aquellas calles, aquellos seres de dos piernas sólo lo miraban y se alejaban, nadie le quería dar ayuda. Sabía que ese muy pronto sería su fin. Sabía que no podría seguir aguantando aquel dolor. Se dejó caer, su vista estaba borrosa, podía escuchar aquellos ladridos, aquel sonido de sus patas acercándose a él.

Sintió la respiración de aquellos animales cerca de él. Prefirió cerrar los ojos, ya no había escapatoria. O eso creía cuando escucho una suave voz y estos mismos se alejaban asustados. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con ese par de ojos esmeraldas, el más hermoso color que nunca en su vida ha visto.

Maulló adolorido. Vio el rostro angustiado y triste de esa hermosa chica. No podía mover su cuerpo, se sentía pesado. Sintió ese dulce aroma de ella inundando sus fosas, sintió sus dulces brazos rodearle y escucharla caminar apresurada.

Si esa sería su forma de morir, no estaría nada mal. Terminar su vida en los brazos de esa hermosa criatura, la única que se había detenido en ayudarle.

 **-¡Por favor no mueras!**

Un grito lejano y la oscuridad invadiendo su visión. Gritos de desesperación y un sólo deseo que le quería pedir a su amiga luna. Poder disfrutar más de su vida estando al lado de ella.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Y si, ya estoy aquí una vez más para presentarles esta nueva historia que se me ocurrió y que hasta hace pocos días yo subi por este medio y por wattpad. Una historia que sale completamente de la historia de Vrains, así que puede ser considerada como un mundo alterno (AU) donde también seguiré con la temática de Yusaku Fem y está vez un Ryoken (neko) así que espero que sea de su agrado realmente que siento que me voy a divertir con esta historia.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos cuando sintio esa molestia en particular. Suspiró. Si esa era la forma de arruinar su día de descanso, levantándose temprano, no sabía que había hecho en su vida pasada. Sintió su cabello largo un poco enredado, su cuerpo no podía moverlo y lo único que le causaba molestia era a ese chico de cabellos blancos con mechas azules y unas grandes orejas blancas salir de su cabeza, restregandose contra sus pechos para tratar de llamar su atención o porque simplemente se encontraba cómodo.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

¡Claro! Era imposible olvidar lo que hasta hace tres días había pasado.

Había rescatado a ese pequeño gatito blanco de que aquellos perros, gracias a Ai, que cabe recalcar, tambien es un perro, la defendió a ella y al gatito para que estos no se lo comieran o hicieran algo mucho peor. Lo tomo herido entre sus brazos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al consultorio del veterinario que mejor conoce.

Llegó antes de que cerrarán y ante la mirada que le mostraba al doctor Kogami Kiyoshi, no pudo negarse. Llamó a su asistente Miyu antes de que se fuera y ambos atendieron al herido minino. Yusaku esperaba paciente en la sala de espera, Ai trataba de consolarla lamiendo su mano o poniendo su cabeza en su regazo. Ella sonreía y agradecía ante ese gesto.

 **-Yu-chan** -Entraba Miyu a la sala de espera con una sonrisa. Vio a su amiga levantarse y caminar a ella. **\- Tranquila, el gatito está bien, no es nada grave pero pasará esta noche en observación**

 **-Gracias** -Yusaku se permitió soltar el aire de sus pulmones. Abrazaba a Miyu. **\- Muchas gracias**

 **-Regresa mañana** -Hablo Miyu con tranquilidad. **\- Descansa y ven mañana temprano para que lo veas**

Y así fue. Se fue del veterinario a su casa para poder descansar, había pedido el día libre así que pudo ir tranquila al veterinario. Cuando entro a ver al gatito, suspiro tranquila al verlo despierto y acostado en esa pequeña cama. Se acercó a verlo y este inmediatamente le miro. Maullo feliz al ver a la chica y no se negó ante la caricia a su pequeña cabecita blanca. Ronroneaba del gusto. Noto sus ojos azules, tenían un hermoso color azul celeste, era hermoso aquel gato.

 **-Me alegra que estés bien pequeño** -Susurro la chica. **\- ¿Quisieras ir conmigo? ¿Vivir conmigo en lo que te recuperas? Después de eso puedes irte si quieres, tu puedes decidir**

Claro, era un pequeño gatito que no podía comprender aquellas palabras humanas pero aún así, maullaba respondiendo a lo que la chica decía. Sonrió cuando Miyu y el Doctor Kogami le dieron autorización de llevarselo a casa con la condición de que lo cuidara y en señal de que no se encontrará bien, tenía que regresar lo más pronto posible.

Después de unas compras para el minino, ella y el pequeño gatito regresaban a casa. Claro, el pequeño de asustó de ver a Ai, inmediatamente empezó a gruñir y querer lanzar sus garras.

 **-Ai te protegió** -Hablo Yusaku. **\- No debes tenerle miedo, es un tonto pero es un buen compañero**

Ambos animales se quedaron viendo, como si comprendieran lo que ella había dicho, hubo un momento tenso en el que Ai se acercó y el pequeño minino sólo estaba tieso, sabía que si no se alejaba, este iba actuar. Yusaku rodo los ojos divertida, entre perros y gatos nunca se iban a llevar. Llevo al pequeño gatito a su habitación, le acomodo en una pequeña almohada y empezó atenderlo siguiendo todas las indicaciones del doctor. Sonreía cuando este le lamia la mano. Se sorprendió de lo hambriento que estaba, considerando que era un gato de la calle. Y de lo tranquilo que llegaba a ser con ella.

Hubo un momento en el que se levantó con cuidado, empezó a caminar por su cuarto hasta llegar con ella y acomodarse entre sus brazos. Su pequeña cabecita la restregaba entre sus pechos, cosa que le causo risa y sólo siguió mimando, recordó lo que había comprado ese día, saco de una bolsa de plástico un collar rojo con un cascabel en detalles verdes, se alegro de que el minino no intentará quitárselo y como este empezaba a jugar. Así fue hasta la noche que el gatito no había querido dormir en la almohada y se subió a su cama, lamia su nariz y ronroneaba.

Al día siguiente había tenido que ir a trabajar. Así que dejo al gato con suficiente comida y agua. Lo dejaría encerrado para que Ai no lo molestará. Había pasado la mayoría del tiempo pensando en el gato, en si estaría bien o si Ai no había echo de sus maldades y había abierto la puerta de su cuarto, otra vez.

Se apuró en su trabajo para poder salir temprano. Comprar algo de comida para sus dos mascotas y salir corriendo por las calles hasta su casa. Todo iba bien Ai la recibió contento, movía su cola y brindaba de la alegría, de reojo veía si algo había roto pero parecía que todo estaba normal. Subió a su cuarto para seguir cuidando a ese pequeño gatito y al momento de abrir la puerta, provocó que la bolsa cayera al suelo y que sus mejillas se pintaran de color rojo.

Frente a ella, se encontraba un chico un tanto más alto que ella, de curioso cabello blanco con mechas azules, orejas y cola blanca, ese curioso collar en su cuello, que estaba segura se lo había comprado a alguien. Pero sobre todas las cosas, se encontraba desnudo con las vendas sólo cubriendo sus piernas, curiosamente le daba la espalda así que pudo apreciar su bien torneado trasero.

Vio como este volteaba lentamente y al igual que ese pequeño gatito. Quedó hipnotizada por el color de ojos de ese misterioso chico-gato, eran celestes. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando sintio el piso a sus espaldas y el cuerpo de él sobre ella. Paseo su mirada rápido, su piel era bronceada, sus brazos tenían un poco de musculatura y que decir de su abdomen. No quiso mirar más abajo al sentir como este había acercado su rostro a su cuello.

 **-¿Quién eres tu?** -Fue lo primero que Yusaku pregunto. Quedó muda al ver como este levantaba el rostro y le sonreía, era la sonrisa más sexy que había visto en un hombre.

 **-¿Acaso olvidaste que me rescataste?** -Pregunto sin más. **\- Gracias por salvarme Yusaku, mi nombre es Ryoken y me quedaré por siempre a tu lado**

 **-¿Ryoken? ¿Rescatar?** -Pregunto confundida.

Paseo su vista por su cuarto, no estaba el gatito. Volvió a mirar al chico delante de ella. Volvió a mirar el collar al igual que volver a ver esos ojos celestes. Lamentablemente no recuerda más de ese momento porque se desmayó y a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de aquel chico. Al despertar pensó que todo eso había sido un sueño, una pesadilla o hasta una broma pesada de Takeru pero al sentir como alguien restregaba su cabeza en sus pechos, todo se fue al diablo. Ver a ese chico en su cama, abrazandole, con su cola blanca y esponjosa rodeandole la cintura y ronroneando del gusto por estar entre sus pechos.

Realmente le hizo pensar que todo seguía siendo una mala pesadilla.

Y regresando al presente. Tuvo que tomarlo del cuello de su playera para separar a ese chico de sus pechos, no era lo correcto. Vio como este abría sus ojos feliz y volvía abrazarle. No podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. Esto era realmente una mala broma, una mala pesadilla.

 **-Mia** -Susurraba, ronroneaba y besaba sus mejillas. **\- Te quiero Yusaku**

Tenía que sufrir en silencio porque ya no podría dormir y tenia que cuidarse de que no quiera volver a restregar su cara en sus pechos. No sabía que hacer más que lamentarse el porque le había pasado eso.

Adiós dias de tranquilidad.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Sinceramente, esta historia a parte de tener un poco de romance también será cómica, así que les aseguro que se van a divertir mucho. Y como les he mencionado, todas estas historias están siendo subidas al mismo tiempo en Wattpad, así que no van a tener excusa alguna del porque no lo leyeron y no se divirtieron.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Jueves 13 de Diciembre de 2018**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Siento que será divertido escribir una historia así, obviamente es un mundo alterno pero también se que es divertido escribir todo tipo de situaciones cuando tienes el campo libre.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Tanto Miyu como Kogami Kiyoshi no podían creer que era lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento. ¿Porqué se les notaba tan sorprendidos? Porque nunca creyeron que algo así podia suceder. Frente a ellos se encontraba Yusaku Fujiki, aquella chica que conocía hace tres años que se mudó a esa ciudad, tenía un perro y actualmente un gato que ayudaron a curar.

Pero lo que ahora veían era otra historia. Se le notaba a la chica de cabellos esmeraldas un tanto apenada, a su lado, un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos celestes con un collar en su cuello y amarrado a una correa. Aunque eso era lo que llamaba la atención, no podia dejar a un lado las grandes orejas y la cola esponjada que el chico traía.

 **-¿Segura que no se trata de algún fetiche Yu-chan?** -Pregunto Miyu con curiosidad.

 **-¡No es eso!** -Grito avergonzada. **\- Se podría decir que se trata de otra cosa** -Suspiro. **\- Su nombre es Ryoken y es el pequeño gatito que curaron ese día.**

 **-¿Acaso es una broma de Spectre?** -Hablo Kiyoshi por primera vez.

 **-Spectre no es tan bromista** -Hablo Miyu. **\- ¿Cómo sabemos que es el gato y uno una broma?**

Dudo un poco. Ryoken la miro y alzó sus manos, tenía las vendas y las curaciones respectivas. Kiyoshi se sorprendió. Yusaku miro como a Ryoken le empezaba a molestar la ropa que tenía pero no tenía de otra, fue todo un reto hacer que se la pusiera y que se bañara. No quería tenerlo desnudo en su habitación y mucho menos en la calle.

 **-¿Y cómo sucedió?** -Preguntó curioso.

 **-No lo se** -Yusaku suspiro. **\- Quería pedirles que lo cuidaran mientras yo salgo a investigar algo ¿Podrían cuidarlo por unas horas?**

 **-Podrías pedirle a Spectre que te ayude si vas a la biblioteca** -Hablo Miyu despreocupada.

 **-¿En serio crees que tu novio me pueda ayudar?** -Hablo Yusaku sería.

Tanto Kiyoshi como Miyu se quedaron mirando. Realmente no sabrían que hacer con un chico-gato pero ante la mirada desesperada de la chica no se negaron. Asintieron aunque el problema vendría después.

 **-¡No!** -Gritaba Ryoken mientras trataba de detener a Yusaku.

 **-¡Sólo serán unas horas!** -Gritaba Yusaku.

Tuvieron que entretener a Ryoken con un juguete para que está pudiera escapar aunque al final se encontrará llorando en la esquina por ser tan patético. Kiyoshi se compadecio de él. Sonrió para tomarlo del hombro y ayudarle a levantarse.

 **-Si quieres me puedes ayudar**

 **-¿Ayudar en que?**

Miyu suspiro. Sólo realmente esperaba que pudieran encontrar alguna respuesta a ese gran problema. Aunque no podia negarlo, el chico era lindo.

 **.o.**

 **-¿Un chico gato?** -Pregunto Spectre extrañado. **\- ¿Es una broma de Takeru?**

 **-No, ni de Miyu ni del doctor Kogami, es totalmente real la historia, podrías preguntarle a Miyu más al rato** -Suspiro. **\- Era un gatito cuando lo encontré pero se convirtio en un humano con orejas y cola de gato**

 **-Nunca he escuchado acerca de eso**

Ambos se quedaron pensativos. Yusaku se habia recargado en la mesa derrotada, llevaba tiempo en la biblioteca pero no podía encontrar información alguna. Alzó la cabeza cuando vio al novio de su amiga caminar por unas estanterías y sacar un libro. Lo alzó y lo abrió buscando algo en común.

 **-¿Hace cuando lo encontraste?**

 **-Hace cuatro días** -Suspiro. **\- Estaba herido y era de noche**

 **-¿Había luna llena?**

 **-No recuerdo bien, solo me preocupe por el gatito** -Alzó la mirada. **-¿Porqué la pregunta?**

 **-Porque hay una leyenda que dice que las noches de luna llena puedes pedirle un deseo y está te lo concederá**

 **-¿Quieres decir que un gato pidió un deseo a la luna?**

 **-Podría decir que si** -Alzó los hombros despreocupado. **\- ¿No sabes si el hizo algo así?**

 **-No que yo se** -Estiro sus brazos adolorida. **\- Sólo se que es un posesivo y un pervertido, tendría que preguntarle**

Spectre siguió leyendo el libro mientras Yusaku encontraba algo en que entretenerse, entendía que la chica odiaba las bibliotecas así que nunca creyó en verla ahí pidiendo por ayuda. Tendría que preguntarle a Miyu si era cierto lo que había dicho. Hizo un gesto de confusión al llegar a la siguiente página, estaba incompleta.

Suspiro. Realmente sería difícil encontrar algo acerca de eso, sólo los llevaría a más confusiones.

 **.o.**

Era un poco tarde cuando Yusaku volvió a la Clínica. Estaba preparada para que Ryoken saltará a sus brazos y volviera a restregar su cara a sus pechos pero lo que vio hizo que abriera sus ojos sorprendida.

Ryoken se encontraba atendiendo a un par de animales, Kiyoshi le explicaba como tenía que ser y Miyu sonreía contenta. Se le notan una sonrisa y estos no se molestaban al ser curados.

 **-¿Interrumpo algo?**

Fue el momento en el que Ryoken la escuchó, iba a saltar contento hasta que llegó a el otro aroma. Era de otro macho o mejor dicho, de un hombre. Se acercó a oler su cuello, era ligero pero podia notarlo. Inmediatamente empezó abrazarla, ese aroma era horrible, tenía que tener su aroma para decirles a todos que era suya.

 **-Creo que Ryoken esta celoso** -Miyu soltó una risita ante la mirada neutral de Yusaku. **\- ¿Cómo te fue?**

 **-Encontramos algo pero necesito saber más** -Suspiro, tuvo que golpear las manos de Ryoken al ver que quería tocar sus pechos. **\- Pasado mañana volveré a ir a la biblioteca, le deberé una grande a tu novio por estarme ayudando ¿Podrían seguir cuidandolo hasta entonces?**

 **-Claro** -Kiyoshi sonrió. **\- Entiende muy rápido lo que tiene que hacer, tener otro asistente no estaría nada mal** -Soltó una carcajada cuando vio como este aun quería tocar a Yusaku.

 **-Hasta entonces** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia. **\- Vamos Ryoken**

Tuvo que salir de la Clínica casi arrastrando a Ryoken, el chico no quería separarse de ella. Iba a ser dificil caminar y llegar rapido si en el camino se iban a encontrar a más hombres.

 **-¿Realmente Yu-chan estará bien?**

 **-Que si lo estará** -Se soltó a reír. **\- Los gatos son muy posesivos y Yusaku es una chica tranquila, no dudo que tenga problemas**

Eso era lo que realmente quería pensar, una idea en mente le surgió. Tal vez no sería mala idea tener a Ryoken como asistente y enseñarle a como se un buen veterinario, sería como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Yusaku no pudo comprender como al llegar a casa prácticamente la arrastró hasta su cama y siguió abrazandola. Incluso hasta tomo sus manos para que no le golpeara al momento de restregar su cabeza en los pechos de la chica.

Sin duda, era la parte que más amaba de ella, esos dos objetos redondos, suaves y muy grandes.

 **-Vamos Ryoken tengo que bañarme que mañana tengo que salir a trabajar temprano** -Rogo. **\- Es más fácil que el aroma se valla si me baño**

 **-Entonces me meteré a bañar contigo** -Fue su respuesta.

 **-¿Los gatos no le tienen miedo al agua?** -Pregunto curiosa. **\- Pero si tu lo dices**

Lo último que escucharon de aquella casa, fueron los gritos de Ryoken al momento de tocar el agua y al final un sonoro golpe para tranquilizarlo. Quería sus días tranquilo de vuelta pero primero tenía que enseñarle como debía bañarse.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Sin duda son muchas actualizaciones para Vrains, así que me esforzare por escribirlas y tenerlas a tiempo.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 14 de Diciembre de 2018**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Lo siento, no pude evitar volver a escribir un capítulo para esta serie. Sinceramente estaba pensando en escribir algo para otro anime y no pude dejar de pensar en el siguiente capítulo. Así que espero que les guste**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Miyu se sorprendió de ver a Ryoken afuera de la puerta de la clinica con un parche en su mejilla a las 11 de la mañana, la hora en la que abrían la veterinaria normalmente. Al momento de abrir la puerta este entró y suspiro, se le notaba más tranquilo.

 **-¿Problemas con Yusaku?** -Preguntó con una sonrisa. **\- ¿Ahora que hiciste?**

 **-Ayer me obligó a bañarme** -Lloriqueaba. **\- El agua es horrible ¿Cómo ustedes lo pueden sorportar?**

 **-Bueno, queremos estar presentables para el trabajo o para una persona en especial** -Miyu sonrió. **\- Pero bueno ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Yusaku te dejo salir?**

 **-Ella se fue a trabajar en la mañana** -Habló tranquilo. **\- Me escape por la ventana, la presencia de esa bestia de cuatro patas me molesta**

Miyu soltó a reír cuando escucho la campana de la puerta ser abierta. Ambos voltearon para ver a un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos azules. Este abrió los ojos sorprendido, así que Yusaku no había mentido con la historia del chico gato. Ryoken se le quedo mirando de mala manera, empezó a oler, era la misma fragancia que Yusaku traía ayer.

 **-Parece que Yusaku decía la verdad**

 **-Ella es mía** -Gruño molesto.

 **-Tranquilo, no estoy interesada en ella cuando mi pareja está aquí** -Suspiro. **\- Mi nombre es Spectre Adair, solo vengo porque a Miyu se le olvidó su comida en casa**

Aún cuando vio como este le daba su almuerzo a Miyu, seguía mirándole de esa manera. No tuvo de otra más que suspirar y sacar una última cosa de su mochila. Abrió los ojos y se alegro cuando vio aquella pequeña lata de metal. Era atún. Inmediatamente la abrió para que Ryoken la tomará y empezará a comer. Spectre sonrió y acaricio las orejas de Ryoken, ronroneaba feliz.

 **-Valla** -Miyu se sorprendió. **\- Seguirá siendo un gato al final en cuentas**

Sonrió al ver la buena conversación que esos dos empezaban a tener. Al final, Spectre de fue a trabajar y el doctor Kogami llegaba para seguir enseñando a Ryoken sobre algunas cosas más, un segundo asistente no le vendría mal a la Clínica.

 **.o.**

Cuando Yusaku llego a casa, arrojaba cansada sus zapatos. Amaba su trabajo pero que este terminará tan tarde, realmente la agotaba, al menos podia decir que las prestaciones como sus descansos y el dinero obtenido, no era nada malo. Sonrió cuando Ai llegaba corriendo a su lado para lamer su cara y mover su cola feliz.

Camino a la cocina donde preparó un poco de comida para Ai, ahora que pensaba. Ryoken era como un humano, aunque seguía teniendo gustos como un gato. ¿Qué más le podría dar de comer a parte de latas de atún? Abrió su refrigerador, supondría que podría darle un poco más de alimento. Escucho el timbre de la casa, vio a Ai correr a la puerta y ladrar.

Al fijarse por la mirilla se sorprendió de ver a Ryoken afuera. ¿No se supone que lo había dejado encerrado? Al abrir la puerta, sintió como este la abrazaba y juntaba sus mejillas. No lo veía herido y la ropa aún estaba en su lugar, ninguna mancha o el cabello desordenado. Se alegro de verlo tranquilo y a salvo en casa.

 **-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cómo saliste?**

 **-Con el doctor Kogami, le ayude con algunos animales** -Habló tranquilo. **\- Me salí por tu ventana ¿No estas molesta?**

Más que molesta se veía sorprendida, al parecer había descubierto que la ventana la había dejado abierta sin seguro. Tal vez se comportaba más como humano ahora que su vida había cambiado de ser un gatito de la calle a un humano con orejas y cola. Sonrió para acariciar su cabeza y escucharlo ronronear.

 **-Me alegra que regresaras a casa bien, eso es lo más importante** -Habló. **\- Pensaba preparar algo para comer...**

Pero antes de seguir hablando el teléfono sonó. Tuvieron que separarse para que ella lo contestará, con una mirada irritada camino a su cuarto donde se encontraba su computadora. El trabajo aún no había terminado. Tanto Ryoken como Ai se quedaron viendo.

 **-Ella va a seguir trabajando ¿Verdad?**

Sólo se escuchó un bufido de Ai y este se fue a perder por algún lugar de la casa. Ryoken suspiro, era mejor subir las escaleras y ver que hacía ella.

La vio moviendo sus dedos con rapidez mientras miraba esa pantalla brillando. Sabía lo que eran las cosas, lo escuchaba mucho de los humanos cuando aún era un gato. Sabía el nombre y para que se utilizaba, incluso solía escuchar a Yusaku hablar mucho. Sonrió. Tal vez si preparaba algo para ella, podría tener su atención.

 **.o.**

Yusaku se sorprendió al ver un platillo bien preparado frente a ella. Vio las manos de Ryoken con algunas cortadas pero lo que estaba en el plato olía bien. Se quito las gafas y las dejo a un lado para sonreír. Probó un poco lo que estaba y se sorprendió del delicioso sabor.

 **-Dime que no quemaste la cocina** -Hablo Yusaku.

 **-Había observado a los humanos preparar algo en la cocina, pensé que no sería difícil, no soy tan torpe como crees**

Yusaku sonrió. Vio como este movía una de las sillas para sentarse a su lado y mover su cola con felicidad. Yusaku le miro y con el tenedor empezaba a darle de comer. Fue muy bien recibido, saber que tenía la atención de ella se sentía bien. Una vez que terminaron lo que había en el plato, Yusaku tomo sus manos y fueron al baño donde Ryoken se puso tenso.

 **-Tranquilo** -Acarició su oreja para que se relajara. **\- No voy a obligarte a bañar por hoy** -Saco el botiquín de Emergencias detrás del espejo. **\- Sólo agradezco por la comida tan deliciosa que preparaste**

Alcohol y algodón. Un par de curitas y ya estaba curada aquellas pequeñas cortadas. Ryoken miro sorprendido, ser un humano tenía sus ventajas. Vio la duda en la mirada de Yusaku.

 **-¿Sucede algo?** -Pregunto curioso.

 **-Ese día que nos conocimos** -Trataba de buscar las palabras. **\- ¿Le pediste a la luna ser un humano?**

 **-Yo le pedí a ella poder disfrutar de mi vida estando a tú lado** -Habló con una sonrisa. **\- Agradezco a mi amiga la luna por que hizo mi deseo realidad**

 **-Ya veo** -Yusaku sonrió. Siguió acariciando su cabeza. **\- Si encontrará una forma en la que puedas volver a pedir un deseo ¿Te gustaría ser un gato o un humano por completo?**

Ryoken se quedo callado. Penso en las palabras de Yusaku. No podría decidir, en esos días que estaba con ella le gustaba ser un humano, poder abrazarla y estar a su lado, siendo un gato no podría hacer eso, no podría hablar así y siendo sinceros no tenía a un lugar al cual regresar. Escucho a Yusaku suspirar y guardar el botiquín. La vio sonreír y volver acariciar su cabeza.

 **-No tienes porque responderme ahora** -Se quejó. **\- Tengo que volver a trabajar, vamos**

Ryoken se levantó y la siguió. Espero que ella se sentará para poder arrodillarse y posar su cabeza en su regazo. Al menos consiguió un poco de su atención. Cerró los ojos ante la fragancia de Yusaku y las caricias que le daba. Sería difícil decidir.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¿Qué creen que decidirá Neko-Ryoken? No se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 14 de Diciembre de 2018**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Lamento por tardar en actualizar esta historia pero por algunas cosas, había estado entretenida. Claro que tengo como actualizar esta historia, hasta de alguna manera, será divertido. Bueno, ya veremos hasta donde nos llevará.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

¿Acaso iba a ser tan normal ver a Ryoken con un parche en su mejilla? Miyu y Kiyoshi creían que eso ya era normal y no tenían porque preocuparse por la violencia, aunque no era tan normal ver a la misma Yusaku con un sonrojo en su rostro, evitaba ver a Ryoken aún cuando este intentaba llamar su atención. Desde que conocían a la chica, esta no mostraba mucho sus emociones, pocas veces la veían sonriendo y cuando era observada, prefería actuar con normalidad, clásico de una kuudere. Iba hablar Miyu cuando sintio la mano del doctor Kiyoshi y como negaba, tal vez en otra ocasión podría preguntarle.

 **-¿Podrían cuidarlo hoy?** -Habló Yusaku. **\- Tengo que seguir investigando algunas cosas**

 **-Claro** -Miyu sonrió.

 **-Lamento los inconvenientes que puede causar**

 **-No te preocupes** -Hablo Miyu feliz. **\- Ryoken nos ayuda bastante, es bueno tener a un segundo ayudante, incluso es más fácil con el**

 **-Y entiende muy rápido** -Habló Kiyoshi. **\- Puedes irte sin preocupaciones Yusaku**

Todos observaron como Yusaku sólo suspiraba, hacia una pequeña reverencia y se iba sin mirar atrás. Tanto Kiyoshi como Miyu observaron a Ryoken, quien se había pegado a la ventana para seguir viendo a Yusaku antes de perderla de vista. Miraron curiosos como sus orejas como su cola blanca, no se movían con ese entusiasmo al que estaban acostumbrados. Incluso se veía un tanto decaído. Lo escucharon suspirar y como se sentaba en las sillas de la clínica para seguir observando la puerta.

Era como si esperará que la chica volteara y que regresará por él pero no fue así. No había rastros de ella. Fue Kiyoshi quien se acercó y posó su mano en su hombro. Inmediatamente, Ryoken alzó su rostro, su nariz roja y sus ojos llorosos. Era curioso verlo pues era muy animado y que ahora sólo estuviera decaído, era algo raro.

 **-¿Sucedió algo?** -Pregunto Kiyoshi

 **-Yusaku se enojó conmigo** -Fue lo único que respondió antes de abrazar a Kiyoshi.

 **-¿Qué hiciste para que se enojara?** -Preguntó Miyu curiosa. **\- Conocemos a Yusaku desde hace tiempo y es muy difícil que ella se comporte así**

Ambos vieron como Ryoken dudaba en hablar. Tal pareciera que ese chico gato había hecho algo que no sólo hizo que Yusaku se molestará, si no también que Ryoken se sintiera tan decaído.

 **-Le di un beso**

 **-Bueno, no hay problema si fue un beso en la mejilla** -Miyu soltó una risita. Pronto, tanto ella como el doctor Kiyoshi volvieron a ver a Ryoken quien sólo negaba. **\- ¿Si fue un beso en la mejilla?**

 **-Fue un beso en los labios** -Fue lo primero que dijo. **\- ¡Pero fue como muestra de cariño! No creí que se fuera a molestar, quería demostrarle cuán agradecido estoy con ella**

 **-Ryoken** -Miyu acaricio su cabeza para agacharse y sonreirle. **\- Para una humana, un beso en los labios es algo muy diferente, es algo un tanto prohibido**

 **-¿Porqué?** -Preguntó curioso.

 **-Cuando se besa a una persona, es por que la amas, porque la quieres y porque son pareja o algo parecido**

 **-Pero yo amo a Yusaku ¿Acaso hay alguna otra diferencia? Le dije que siempre me iba a quedar con ella**

Los dos escucharon como Kiyoshi Kogami soltaba una carcajada. Golpeaba amablemente el hombro de Ryoken. Cuando su risa paro, solo sonrió.

 **-Aún tienes mucho que aprender Ryoken, deberías preguntarle a Yusaku si te quiere de la misma manera que tu lo haces** -Dio unas palmadas más. **\- Y de paso disculparte, fue algo sorpresivo para ella ese beso pero si le dices cuáles fueron tus verdaderas intenciones ella comprenderá**

Ryoken miro al doctor Kiyoshi, miro a Miyu y después subió su mano a su collar. Suspiró. Sólo esperaría a que Yusaku regresará por el para pedirle disculpas, se sentía bastante mal porque no pudo ver esa sonrisa de Yusaku cuando se despido de él.

 **.o.**

Yusaku intentaba leer aquellos libros aburridos de la biblioteca, seguía buscando información alguna a lo que le había pasado a Ryoken pero realmente no podia concentrarse con lo sucedido en la mañana.

Suspiró. Esa mañana ella había despertado y hacia el quehacer de su casa mientras intentaba que Ai y Ryoken no se pelearan e intentarán destruir alguna otra cosa. Era su día libre pero realmente le gustaba tener una casa limpia y ordenada. Después de encargo de preparar el desayuno, quería empezar a preparar otras comidas para Ryoken. Quería saber que otra cosa le podía dar a parte de latas de atún y alguna que otra fruta.

Se sintió tranquila al ver que Ryoken aceptaba todo lo que le daba de comer a pesar de que no era una muy buena cocinera. Todo iba bien hasta que escucho como el mismo se levantaba de su lugar para llegar a su lado. Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, tomo su rostro y beso sus labios. Un pequeño beso que hizo a Ryoken feliz pero que para ella, fue algo confuso. Antes de reaccionar, ya había golpeado a Ryoken y sólo tuvo su correr al baño para esconderse. A pesar de que Ryoken tocaba la puerta para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, Yusaku no reaccionó. Se miro en el espejo para lavarse la cara con agua fría pero se sorprendió de verse con las mejillas rojas.

Estúpido problema que no la dejaba concentrarse en su búsqueda. Subió su mano a sus labios. Había sido un pequeño beso pero no pudo evitar entrar en pánico cuando sintió como su corazón golpeaba su pecho.

 **-Estúpido Ryoken, era mi primer...** -Repetía con mala aura pues todas las personas que pasaban por ahí, salían asustadas. Aunque, ahora que pensaba tenía que disculparse por el golpe que le había dado, no tenía porque ser muy ruda. **\- Soy una estúpida**

A lo lejos, Spectre miraba sin poder comprender a Yusaku, le quería preguntar pero tampoco quería morir a manos de la chica, incluso pensaba que si ella quisiera hablar, moriría del aburrimiento o si decía una mala palabra, ese lugar sería su funeral.

 **-Creó que mejor le preguntaré a Miyu cuando valla por ella**

Tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando se acercó una chica a preguntarle por un libro. Al menos podría trabajar e ignorar lo que Yusaku hacia.

Yusaku suspiraba. Al menos había encontrado unos libros pero por lo tarde que era, tuvo que tomarlos prestado. Caminaba a la veterinaria cuando vio una tienda de mascotas. Se detuvo para ver algunos accesorios, aún cuando Ryoken era mitad humano, seguía siendo un gato muy juguetón. Pronto, vio esas pequeñas plaquitas de plata que se pone en los collares de las mascotas. Sonrió cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Entró apresurada y pidió una de esas plaquitas grabadas. Unos minutos después salió feliz de esa tienda. Caminaba a la veterinaria, paso por la puerta de la misma y noto como Miyu le miraba un tanto curiosa.

 **-¿Sucede algo?** -Preguntó Yusaku. **-¿Y Ryoken?**

 **-Acaba de salir** -Dijo preocupada. **\- ¿Acaso no habías pasado por el? El me dijo que habías venido por él pero no pude ver porque estuvimos ocupados**

Claro, Yusaku se preocupó. Antes de poder responder, empezó a correr. Aún faltaba para que Ryoken se recuperará de aquellas heridas, no podia estar vagando por ahí. Aunque, admitía que no era buena en los deportes, poco le importó tener que chocar con las personas y mirar por algunas calles si se veía a un chico de cabellos blancos. Cuando su cuerpo pidió descanso, tuvo que detenerse, estaba a unas cuantas calles de su casa y ya era de noche. Aunque sólo fuera su primera opción, corrió a su casa. Estaba preocupada. Giró a la esquina, unas cuantas casas y llego a la suya. Abrió con desesperación la puerta. Un delicioso aroma invadía el lugar. Llego a la cocina para encontrarse con Ryoken y con Ai. Ambos voltearon a ver a Yusaku.

 **-¿Sucede algo Yusaku?** -Pregunto Ryoken.

Cuando no pudo resistir más, sus rodillas tocaron el piso. Empezaba a respirar, tratando de que el aire regresará a sus pulmones.

 **-Estúpido Ryoken** -Habló. **\- ¿Porque no me esperaste?**

Ryoken sonrió. Se acercó a Yusaku y la abrazó. Acarició su espalda y se separó despacio de ella. De alguna manera, podía ver a Ryoken un tanto decaído, sus orejas le decía todo.

 **-Lo lamento** -Fue lo primero que dijo. Vio la mirada confundida de ella. **\- Por lo que sucedió en la mañana, no era mi intención hacerte enojar** -Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. **\- Y por irme sin ti pero quería hacer algo para que me perdonaras**

Yusaku comprendió. Sonrió tranquila y acaricio la cabeza de Ryoken con cariño. Escucho como ronroneaba y ocultaba su rostro en su hombro.

 **-Perdóname a mi por haberte golpeado, no era mi intención** -Hablo Yusaku. **\- Me asusté, te prometí que te dejaría ir cuando estuvieras bien pero aún tienes algunos rasguños, es bueno que estés aquí** -Acarició su espalda. **\- Debí explicarte el porque no debes hacer eso**

 **-Pero Miyu me explicó y realmente me discuto por eso, no sabía que era algo importante**

 **-Esta bien**

Yusaku vio la bolsa a su lado. La abrió ante la mirada de Ryoken, saco aquella plaquita que había comprado. Este lo miro un tanto confundido.

 **-¿Qué es?**

 **-Mientras te curas, tendrás esta placa con tu nombre** -Sonrió. **\- Se que eres más inteligente que Ai y veo que eres capaz de regresar por ti mismo pero por alguna cosa, podrás llegar más rápido si le muestras a alguien esto**

 **-¿Y que dice?**

 **-Fujiki Ryoken** -Yusaku tomo la placa para colocarla en el collar. **\- Ahora eres como de la familia así que te di mi apellido, mientras decidas quedarte, ese será tu nombre** -Sonrió. Ryoken subió su mano a su collar. Un poco de nostalgia le llegó a él. **\- Después me encargaré de algunas cosas para que seas como un ciudadano ¿Te gusta?**

No recibió respuesta alguna cuando sintió como volvía a besarla. Se separó con rapidez y sonrió. Ryoken no podia entender como es que el doctor Kiyoshi y Miyu nunca han visto a Yusaku en esas facetas. Tal vez se sentía como un afortunado de ser el único que podía apreciar todo eso.

 **-Gracias Yusaku** -Habló Ryoken. **\- Sabes, hace tiempo, tenía una familia pero antes de darme cuenta, mis hermanos se habían ido, yo me quedé sólo** -Miro a Yusaku, se veía preocupada. **\- Siempre me pregunté como sería si tuviera algo como esto y gracias a ti lo se**

Yusaku comprendió esas palabras. Dejó que Ryoken le abrazara para que siguiera sintiendo esas caricias a sus orejas, era reconfortante escucharle ronronear aunque siguiera sintiendo esa necesidad de que empezará a jugar con sus pechos. Tal vez en otro momento le diría el porque de los besos.

 **.o.**

Yusaku se encontraba cenando lo que curiosamente Ryoken había cocinado. A un lado de ella, este le miraba feliz, la maldita sonrisa de su rostro le indicaba lo mismo. Pronto recordó que Ai hace esa misma cara inocente cuando hizo algo. Suspiro.

 **-¿Qué rompiste?**

 **-¿Porque aseguras que rompí algo?** -Pregunto curioso.

 **-Por que Ai hace la misma cara de idiota cuando rompió algo y trata de esconderlo** -Dejo su vaso en la mesa para ver si algo faltaba en la casa. **\- ¿Estás seguro?**

 **-Si** -Fue su única respuesta.

Yusaku suspiro. Bien, no podia estresarse por que ese era su día de descanso.

Iba a tomar su celular cuando escucho como tocaban la puerta y Ai en lugar de ladrar se acercó a la puerta y empezó a mover su cola contento. Miro su calendario ¿Ya era ese día de la semana? Ryoken miro curioso a Yusaku quien se levantó cansada. Al abrir la puerta vio como otro perro negro y otro de pelaje claro entraba a su casa y empezaba a jugar con Ai.

Ryoken miraba aterrorizado como estos se habían acercado a él. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con chico de cabellos plateados y mechas rojas, unos lentes iguales a los de Yusaku pero de color verde. Le miraba un tanto sorprendido, a su lado otro chico de cabellos morados y ojos del mismo color. Ryoken era el centro de atendió cuando estos entraron.

Ni lento, ni perezoso. Ryoken corrió detrás Yusaku para tratar de ocultarse de esos perros que lo veían como su juguete. Claro, también estaba celoso de que otros machos entrarán a su territorio.

 **-¿Hola?** -Preguntó aquel chico de cabellos morados.

 **-Es una larga historia** -Habló Yusaku. **\- Su nombre es Ryoken y no soy fetichista** -Miro al chico de mechas rojas quien había abierto la boca para hablar. **\- Y sus orejas como su cola son reales así que no son un accesorio que se pueda quitar**

Ambos chicos volvieron a mirar a Yusaku. Alzaba los hombros cansada. La conocían desde hace tiempo y sabían que lo que decía era cierto.

 **-¿Podrían decirles a esas bestias que no soy un juguete?** -Habló Ryoken.

 **-Flame** -Le hablo el chico de las gafas. Se agachó a su altura para golpear la nariz del canino. **\- No lo muerdas o no saldrás a jugar con Ai**

Un ladrido se escucho como respuesta. Aquel de cabellos morados de igual manera habló con su perro de nombre Lightning. Inmediatamente empezó a correr con Ai y ese perro de nombre Flame al patio trasero. Los otros dos solo miraron a Ryoken, sabía que iba a ser el centro de atención pero en ningún momento se alejaría de Yusaku, era suya.

 **-Ryoken** -Yusaku llamo su atención. **\- Ellos son mis primos, Takeru** -El de mechas rojas sonrió. **\- Y Jin** -El de cabellos morados hizo una referencia.

 **-Ella es mía** -Fue lo único que dijo.

Jin y Takeru miraron curiosos como esta suspiraba y empezaba a regañar a ese chico gato. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Lo bueno que la noche era larga y tendrían tiempo de escuchar las cosas que ella diría. Mientras tanto, verían a su prima golpeando a ese chico porque no dejaba que pudiera moverse.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Realmente me divierto escribiendo esto. ¿Acaso ustedes se imaginaron que esto podía llegar a suceder? Yo no pero aquí estoy escribiendo algo para entretenimiento.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Sábado 12 de Enero de 2019**


End file.
